Captains' Love
by DifferentIndifference
Summary: Jack need to see The Real Jack again. He tells him the truth.


**Captains' Love:**

**Characters: Jack Harkness and the Real Jack Harkness**

**Rating: M**

**Synopsis: Jack need to see The Real Jack again. He tells him the truth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or anything for that fact apart from a pair of glasses and a bag of Jelly Babies.**

**Warnings: Sex and truth**

**Authors' note: This came to me one morning whilst I couldn't sleep, enjoy it. Please R+R**

The Captain pulled Jack by his arm, they looked at each other.

'Why did you make me kiss her goodbye?' he asked

Jack sighed. 'I just think you should live every night like it's your last. Make tonight the best night of your life. You're alive, right here, right now. Your men are fine.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'Go to her.' Said Jack

The Captain looked at him.

'Go to your woman and lose yourself in her.' Jack smiled.

The Captain considered. He loved her he really did but seeing her hurt. He didn't if he'd see her again.  
>'Maybe I should.'<br>_Jack touched the side of his face. '_Yeah.'  
><em>Looking back into Jack's blue eyes, he asked.<em>

'Is Toshiko your woman?'  
>It hurt, it always hurt. 'No. There's no-one.' He paused. 'Go to her.'<p>

Jack sat in his office. The pained thoughts of the man running through his head. he'd met the man who's name he'd taken. He saw the pain in his eyes as the spoke, the love in his eyes as they kissed. There was something about him, he'd been broken inside. Just like Jack.

Jack stood up and looked out his office window, the lights were down low. He flipped up his wrist strap and folded into the lines of time.

He could hear crying. Muffled and wanting to be hidden – only from a man. He'd heard it come from his own mouth many a night. He walked down the corridor and came to a room. The Captain was lying curled up with his bad to the room. He was still in his uniform. Jack sighed, he walked over to him. Sitting on the bed, he hesitated before touching him. What could he say? It'll be ok. It won't. He dies tomorrow. Jack lied next to him and slid his arm around his stomach.

'I'm here.' He whispered.

The Captain looked up into Jack's eyes.

'How?' he croaked.

'Doesn't matter. It doesn't matter.'

The Captain turned around and faced Jack. His eyes ran over Jack's face. The floppy fringe, deep blue –almost old- eyes, soft pink lips. He leaned in and kissed Jack, gently and quickly.

'Please tell me how.'

Jack kissed him back, deeply, claiming his mouth. The Captain pushed Jack's coat off his shoulders and Jack eased his index finger into The Captain's tie and pulled it off, The Captain rolled Jack onto his back and straddled his hips. Jack's hands worked at ease to undo The Captain's clothes. The Captain returned the favour, he looked at Jack's toned chest. He landed his palm heavily on Jack's clothed erection.

'You're hard for me?'

Jack nodded, eyes wide. 'Yes.'

The Captain undone Jack's trousers and stroked Jack's cock. Jack groaned. Jack undid The Captain's trousers.

Skin to skin. They kissed, hand's running through each other's hair. The Captain ran his hands over Jack's smooth skin, all the way to the curve of his arse. He pulled Jack closer to him, craving him. Jack broke the kiss.

'Do you want to do this?' he whispered.

'Tell me who you are and where you come from.'

'I come from the future, 51st century.' He paused.

'Who are you really James?'

Jack sniffed. 'My name is Captain Jack Harkness.'

'Why? Why do we have the same name?'

'I picked your name because I'm ashamed of my own. You're so brave so courageous. I wanted to be like you.'

The Captain stood up and looked out the window. Jack stood behind him and placed his arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

'I'm so sorry I lied.'

'What else have you lied to me about?'

'I know what happens to you.'

The Captain turned and looked at him.

'What?'

'I can't say.'

'Tell me what happens.'

'This war ends. Give it another 4 years and all this is over.'

'What happens to me?'

'Let me make love to you, then I'll tell you.'

'Two men can't…'

Jack silenced him with a kiss.

'No one will know.'

They smiled, Jack led him to the bed. He reached down and took the lube out of his pocket.

'Lean back.' Said Jack

The Captain laid on the bed. Jack applied the lube to his hands and rubbed the, to warm it up.

'What's that?'

'It's called lube. It'll make it easier.' Jack looked at The Captain below him. 'Ready?'

The Captain nodded.

Jack pushed a finger at The Captain's hole. The Captain groaned, this would be one hell of a night.

The room was filled with the throatful groans of both men. Jack was balls deep in The Captain and still pushing. He was leaning forward, The Captain has left leg stretched out behind Jack and the other against Jack's sweaty chest acting as leverage. Jack pushed in and out slowly.

'Please Jack, faster.' He panted.

Jack smiled and established his usual rhythm. The Captain shouted out in short sharp breathes. Jack grabbed his cock and pulled it tightly squeezing a bead of pre-come out of it.

'Jack.' The same name, over and over again.

The Captain came with a shout and collapsed under Jack. The spasming hole around Jack's cock pulled an intense one from him. They laid next to each other, skin to skin. The room was full of them panting. Jack kissed his forehead.

'Tell me what happens.' It was barely a whisper.

'Ok, but did you enjoy that?'

The Captain nodded.

'You die tomorrow. I don't know how or when but after tomorrow you're not in history. I'm sorry, believe me I am.'

Jack held him close.


End file.
